No One To Trust
by sleepymuse
Summary: Yazoo is an assassin for an organization called mother. His fellow assassins are referred to as brothers. When someone in his organization has him kill the wrong person he finds himself on the run with no one that he can trust until he meets her. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are all copyright to Square-Enix.****

Summary: Yazoo is an assassin for an organization called mother. His fellow assassins are referred to as brothers. When someone in his organization has him kill the wrong person he finds himself on the run with no one that he can trust until he meets her. Yazoo/Tifa 

It was near midnight when a rather portly disheveled looking man stumbled from the bar with an older lady of the night in his grasp. Drunken shouts of undying love and devotion to the hooker he had just met filled the air. The woman was trying to hold him up till she could get him to the hotel and properly take his wallet. It was when his form went totally lax and something wet sprayed her face that she noticed that the back of his head had been blown out.

Across the street and high on the rooftop a figure in black with long silver was making his retreat down the empty stairwell. He held no remorse in his jade green eyes for the man that had just become his latest hit. His bike waited at the bottom for him like the valued companion it had become. He was already long gone when the police finally arrived.

They were always a day late and buck short.

Arriving at his home the calm silence filled his senses until a slight noise drew his attention to the kitchen. Walking with light steps to the side of the kitchen door he awaited the intruder. He had an idea of who it was in the kitchen since very few people knew where he lived and even fewer were brave enough to sneak in. Gun in hand, finger on the trigger he watched as a slightly smaller form with silver hair walked from the kitchen.

Tapping the back of the silver head with his gun he watched the younger man spun around. A wide smile as he stared into the barrel of the gun making his eyes cross. He raised his eyes to meet Yazoo and pushed the gun from his face.

"Mother has sent me to see if the order had been carried out." The man said in a rather bored tone as he looked at his fingernails noting some blood still remained. He was more of 'a hands on' type of hired killer.

"Kadaj, it has been awhile." Yazoo said. He hated when Kadaj would pop in like he owned the organization and everyone in it was beneath him.

"Yes, it has. I hear that you are quickly becoming one of mother's top assassins." Kadaj said leaning against the wall opposite of Yazoo giving him a cool stare.

"Hm, you almost sound jealous brother." Yazoo smirked at the narrowed eyes he received from Kadaj. He knew the right buttons to push and when.

"You will never be me in mother's eyes. You are and always will be second best compared to me. You had better show up tomorrow or I will be back, Brother." Kadaj frowned pushing off the wall and walking down the hall.

"Trust me Kadaj I never want to be you." Yazoo whispered watching as Kadaj headed off into the night.

Yazoo arrived at his so-called office around four in the afternoon. He had never been an early riser and after his visit from Kadaj he had found it hard to sleep. There had been a time when he had thought of the younger man as a friend but those days were long gone. They were in a rather competitive business that left no room for friends or family.

Yazoo walked in the conference room as three speakerphones greeted him. A few moments later Kadaj walked in and leaned against the wall. Yazoo raised an eyebrow, but let it be. If Kadaj was there it was because he had been told to be there. Yazoo cleared his throat and gave brief retelling of the events of the night before.

"Thank you Yazoo. Once again you have proven yourself in our eyes." A male voice sounded into the room as Kadaj rolled his eyes at Yazoo's accomplishment.

"Yazoo, I know that you were expecting a rest, but a rather urgent matter is in need of your special skills. An envelope on the table holds your next task." Another male voice sounded into the room.

"What?! That is my assignment!" Kadaj bellowed and fisted his hands.

"Kadaj, we have been through this. Yazoo is unmatched as a marksman. Not to mention we are still cleaning up from that little mishap of yours yesterday." A female voice came through the air next. Yazoo looked over to Kadaj to see if maybe he would elaborate on what had happened yesterday, but knew that he wouldn't.

"I admit that I lost my temper, but I can do this. Please don't be mad at me." Kadaj pleaded with the phone. Almost sounding like a child speaking to his parents after being caught doing something that he knew he wasn't suppose to.

Yazoo watched as Kadaj nearly broke into tears. It was one of the reasons that Yazoo never wanted to be him. The organization had such a strong hold on Kadaj and it was almost scary to see how brain washed he truly was. It was at that time that Kadaj picked up one of the speakerphones and hurled it at the wall causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Kadaj, that was not necessary. Surely you can see why we think that you should take a rest. Some time to get your mind back under control." The woman sighed.

Kadaj punched the wall and stormed out of the room. Shouting that he would prove his worth to them. Yazoo said nothing as the two voices on the speakerphones agreed that it was for the best and it needed to be done before he went rogue. Yazoo cleared throat and bid them good day taking the envelope from the table.

Walking into the hall he heard a voice call out to him. Turning he noticed that another long time associate was heading his way. Loz, he was more the brute force of the organization.

"Hey man want to get a beer?" Loz asked once reached Yazoo.

"I can go for a beer." Yazoo said thinking that maybe Loz had heard what had happened with Kadaj.

Loz brought him to his favorite bar and best place to find an easy lay. They walked and grabbed seats at the bar. Loz was already eyeing up a little blond that he thought would be rather stretchable. Lucky for Yazoo she had a bouncy brunette friend who looked ready and willing. Yazoo decided that he could find out about Kadaj some other time. Right now he needed some release. After a few beers and sweet words the girls were ready to go anywhere that they would lead them.

It led to a hotel.

The girl entered the room with Yazoo following behind her. She turned around to see him shut the door and remove his coat letting it fall to the ground. He began to walk her backward until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she reclined beneath him. Yazoo swept down and captured her mouth in a soft kiss.

She slowly opened her mouth and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Sweeping his tongue in to dominate her mouth he soon abandoned it in favor of venturing lower. He caught a nipple between his teeth and bit it gently, causing the girl to jerk harshly against him. Without even realizing it, she moved her hands up to thread the silk of his silver hair between her finger in an attempt to keep his mouth in place as she moaned at the feeling.

Despite the gentle pressure of the girl's fingers, Yazoo pulled away and lifted her shirt to reveal her soft firm breast. He swooped down to suckle the nipple in a teasing manner. The girl fisted the sheets as a soft gasp escaped her.

Yazoo soon left her breasts and stood, leaving her to look up at him as he removed his clothing. She blushed lightly as she marveled at the muscled plains of his stomach. Yazoo reached down and grabbed the hem of her rather short skirt and tugged it off. After disposing of her skirt he slid his hands up the insides of her thighs, urging her to part them. Yazoo slid down to his knees between them. She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt him kiss the patch of hair. Then he hooked his arms beneath her knees and pulled her closer to him, so that her ass was resting on the very edge of the bed and her legs where lying across his shoulders.

He pressed her thighs farther apart and revealed her folds that hid her secret place. Yazoo slipped his tongue out and slid it up from the puckered hole between the cheeks of her ass to graze the sensitive nub. He repeated his action as she began to moan louder into room. Her folds were quickly becoming slick with need from his actions.

He pressed his mouth to her sex, thrusting his tongue into her slit as deeply as it would go. She bucked into him, attempting to gain more pleasure, but Yazoo stopped her. His teasing was making her beg and he so loved it when they begged him.

He stopped his actions to move up along side her. Then he leaned over to nuzzle her neck and whisper. "I want to fuck hard." He smirked when he felt her shiver at his words. He captured her lips as he slid between her thighs and lined his cock up with her slick sheath. He entered her slowly enjoying the feel of her warmth surrounding him.

She brought her hands up once more to move into his hair, tugging him down so that her mouth could feel his. He begun to thrust as he twined his tongue with hers as she moaned wrapping her legs around his waist. He started to move faster as she began to meet his action with her hips.

He stopped kissing her as the act became more heated and he plunged deeper into her. When he moved her legs to rest on his shoulders and started to pound into her she screamed as if she was being murdered. Grunts and cries for more fell from her mouth as the sweat rolled down his body. All to soon the feel of her tight walls constricted around cock pushing him over with her in mind-blowing orgasm.

They were so wrapped in each other's pleasure that neither had heard or noticed when the door opened. A dark shadowing figure reached into his coat to switch the envelopes. Just as quickly as he had entered the shadow vanished in the night.

It was about midnight when he silently dressed and slipped from the room. He thought it best to go to another hotel to get some rest and read his instructions. He had nothing against the girl he had just spent…. time with, but it wasn't like he could have a relationship with her.

Upon reaching his new room he grabbed the envelope out of his coat and ripped it open. It only told him where to be with a picture of his next victim. As he looked at the picture he couldn't help, but think that he had seen her some place before. He shrugged his shoulders and slid into the blankets for some needed sleep.

It was a bright afternoon as he looked through the scope awaiting his target to arrive. He watched as the cars pulled up and several men exited to surround his target. He was a crack shot and the second he saw his chance he took it. Not waiting to see the outcome for the woman. He was already on his feet when the name reached his ears and his eyes widened in realization of what he had just done.

"Jenova!"

He raced down the stairway and hopped on his bike. The sounds of gunfire and screaming as he tore down the streets. He had to get out of town and fast. It didn't matter where he went just as long as he was far away from the organization. He had just killed one of his superiors. One of the founders of Mother and he wasn't fool enough to think that they would listen to his side of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Characters are all copyright to Square-Enix.

**Summary:** Yazoo is an assassin for an organization called mother. His fellow assassins are referred to as brothers. When someone in his organization has him kill the wrong person he finds himself on the run with no one that he can trust until he meets her. Yazoo/Tifa

Racing down the highway at top speed his destination was his cabin in the woods. It held most of his money and a new identity so he could sort this mess without the organization finding him first. He had already rid himself of anything that they could use to find him. He hoped that they would go to his home first before looking anywhere else so as to give him the time he needed to escape.

He pulled up to the isolated cabin and made sure to velvet nightmare hidden, but ready in case someone was waiting for him. He turned off his bike and made his way into the cold dark cabin. His ears listening for any movement and his eyes searching for any sign of another person. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest as he crouched down to open the safe. As soon as he turned around he found two blades inches from his face. Looking up from the blades he saw the cold hard stare of a seething mad Kadaj.

"No smirk or smartass comment?" Kadaj asked eyes flashing wild and crazy as he licked his lower lip staring at his prey. Yazoo narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

"It was you. You couldn't handle thinking that someone might be better than you?" Yazoo growled from his throat thumbing his gun and waiting for the outburst.

"SHE LOVED ME! SHE CHOSE ME FIRST! YOU KILLED MY REASON FOR LIVING!" Kadaj snarled maniacally pulling the blades back to thrust into Yazoo's eyes.

In Kadaj's rage he didn't think of the fact that Yazoo always carried his piece with him. That split second gave Yazoo the time to whip out his gun and shot Kadaj in the kneecap making him howl and fall to the floor at the intense searing pain. Yazoo was already on his feet with the gun still aimed at him.

"Tell me the truth Kadaj. Did you switch the envelopes?" Yazoo gritted out.

"No, I….I loved her. We were lovers…We were going to rule the world together." Kadaj sobbed, but Yazoo didn't know if he was crying from the wound or the loss of his lover. It could also have been a trick to buy more time. Whatever it was Yazoo didn't care as he started to walk away from the bleeding form of Kadaj.

"The minute you think you are safe. The minute you find happiness. That is the minute that I make sure that it is all taken away from you." Kadaj whimpered

Yazoo looked over his shoulder at the mournful face of Kadaj. "Like to see you try." He said taking aiming and shooting the younger man one more time. A screeching yelp filled the surrounding forest as Yazoo dashed from the cabin and back onto his bike tearing off down the dirt road.

Kadaj's words seemed to stay in his head, but he couldn't understand why. It wasn't like he had family or friends to be concerned about. Yazoo had been an orphan and as he grew up he never really let anyone get too close to him. People came and went, but no one ever stayed in his life long enough to try and understand him. He was also pretty good at keeping his distance and pushing others away.

When he was old enough he joined the army and found his special talent. It was also the place where he learned of the organization. Yazoo was approached at a ceremony by a retired general named Sephiroth. The money was what lured him into the dark world to start, but the more blood on his hands the harder it was to leave.

A keen since of freedom as the wind licked his face and he tried to forget those words. He had one last ace up his sleeve that the organization didn't know about. A small town hidden away from the rest of world. He had found it when he had been tracking a hit and purchased a home there. Of course he had not seen the place in couple of years. It would already have furniture, but he would still have to stop for food and clothing.

A few days later he reached the small town and could feel the eyes of the town's people watching him. He never liked to be the center of attention and normally would shy away from any type of crowd. He quickly realized that it was his outfit that was attracting the looks. He figured that a man dressed in all black leather, riding a motorcycle with long silver hair was not an everyday occurrence. He really didn't look like the ordinary guy that he was being forced to become.

Deciding that clothes would be the best things to get first. He found a men's apparel store not to far into the town. He grabbed jeans and just some simple shirts so he didn't come off as flashy in any way. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and tilted his head. This guy didn't look or feel like him, but this was him for now and maybe forever. He looked at his leather jacket and decided that everything else could change but he was keeping his hair and jacket.

He exited the clothing store and got back on his bike. He was still receiving looks, but nothing like he had been. He felt himself relax a little, but never totally. Being paranoid would keep him alive and be his friend till this mess was figured out.

Pulling up to his house as the sun was starting to go down he noticed that the lights were on. Turning off his bike and making sure that his gun was ready he crept to the door and kicked it open. The sounds of screaming kids filled his ears as a woman with long dark silken hair and well-toned body ran from the kitchen with a butcher knife in her hand ready to fillet him.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Yazoo asked his hand still hidden in his jacket thumbing his gun. It didn't seem right that an assassin would bring kids.

"Your house…This is your house?" The woman said softly lowering the knife.

"Yes, my house, my furniture and my knife that you were going to stab me with." Yazoo said walking over and taking it away from her. "You didn't answer me."

"We found this place a few months back and thought it had been abandoned." The woman replied sorrowfully and looked to the frightened children.

He could feel a headache coming on fast as he looked to the kids, but the smell of a home cooked meal was filling his senses and his stomach was growling at him.

"Are you all runaways?" He asked and immediately wished that he had not.

"It's complicated, but um oh I am Tifa and that is Marlene and Denzel." She said pointing to the children who were finally starting to calm down some.

"Yes well I have my own …complications girl." He smirked walking into the kitchen.

She hurried after him. "I'm not a girl. I'm eighteen." She huffed crossing her arms.

Yazoo set the knife on the counter and leaned against it clapping his hands, "Wow eighteen and already a kidnapper. Can't wait to see what you are up to in ten years."

"I am not a kidnapper. I couldn't leave them behind after I was…" Yazoo held up his hand to stop her. He didn't need to know or be dragged into their problems.

"I don't care. You and your friends over there need to leave." He said pushing off the counter and walking away. The truth is the eighteen-year-old could have stayed. He could think of lots of ideas to keep him from being bored with her sweet body.

"Please, don't make us leave. Please Denzel and I will be good. We will stay out of your way. Just don't make me go back there." Marlene said running up to him.

He stared down at her as she started to cry and noticed that the other two were not in hearing range. If she was so dead set on staying he may as well test her loyalty. "You will do what I tell you to? Never question what I tell you to do no matter what it is?" He asked in a whispered voice kneeling down in front of the girl.

"Yes." She said looking him straight in the eyes with no doubt in her voice.

"Hm, What if I asked you to kill someone?" He asked with a dead calm in his voice.

"I…yes as long as we can stay here." She said a little shaky and less convincing.

"You tell 'whatever' they are to you that you all can stay, but I do not want to be bothered. I do not want to be questioned. The first sign of any trouble you all hide. Find a place and don't even tell me about. If anyone comes to the door looking for me the same thing applies." Yazoo finished. Her face lit up and she tossed her arms around his neck making him freeze in his spot.

"Thank you." She said letting him go and running back to the other two.

Yazoo frowned shaking his head knowing that this was a bad idea. He headed to one of the rooms opening the door and quickly realized that it must belong to the children. So headed for the master bedroom to find clothes strewn about the room. He grumbled as he heard the footsteps of someone walking up behind him.

"I can move my stuff. You should have the master since it is your house." Tifa said handing him a plate of food and walking away. He smirked as he watched her hips sway, but the frown returned when remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Fuck, I really don't need this shit." He grumbled walking into the room with the food.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is dark. It deals with the reason why Tifa and the kids are on the run. Just so you know bad things happen to them. I don't get to explicate, but some people get bothered with just a hint at such things.

After he finished eating Yazoo decided to go and make sure that his equipment was still here. Grabbing his plate he headed down to the kitchen to see who was still awake. It was at that time that he bumped into Tifa who was walking out of the kitchen.

"So do you have a name?" She asked trying to be friendly and ease the tension.

"Everyone has a name." He stated blandly.

"Okay, Let me be direct. What is your name?" She asked slumping shoulders.

"Dylan." He stated plainly as his mind cringed at the name.

"Dylan, I guess I can see that, but for some reason I think you look like something else." She said tapping her lip with her finger as if examining or studying him. He didn't like the idea of either of those and thought best to end her game.

"Don't think to hard you might hurt yourself." He smirked and watched as her lips tightened and she balled fists. He found her way to easy to bate.

"I'm just trying to be nice. I…I oh never mind." She sighed in defeat and walked away.

He listened for the sound of a door to shut signaling that she had gone to bed. Inhaling deeply he walked into the living room and flipped a panel on the wall. Entering a code a door slid open on the opposite wall. Walking into the room he turned on the lights and made sure to secure the door behind him. He started to go through his inventory of electronics, gadgets, weapons and ammo. They were a little out of date, but perfect for what he needed them for. It was some time in the still dark early morning when he felt the need for sleep.

Walking out of the room and up the stairs to his room. He made sure to toss off his shirt and pants leaving only his black silk boxer. He managed to crawl into bed and the minute his head hit the pillow he was out. Well, until the sound of a scream ripped through the house. Grabbing his gun he flew out his room toward where the scream had come from. A swift kick to the door revealed a startled Tifa, a shocked Denzel and a sobbing Marlene.

"What the hell!" Tifa screamed staring at the gun pointed at them.

"Is that real?" Denzel asked walking over to look at the massive piece in his hand.

Ignoring them both. He lowered the gun that was aimed at them "Why did she scream?"

"Nightmares." Tifa whispered looking to the floor and saying nothing more.

He didn't bother to ask anymore about it as he turned leaving them and walking back to his room. From the looks on everyone's face in the room they wouldn't answer him anyway. Lying back on the bed he stared blankly at the ceiling deciding the best plan of action was to corner the eighteen-year-old and find out whom or what they are running from. Especially, if he was being inadvertently dragged in.

It was mid morning when the house began to stir with the sounds of life. Tifa was humming to herself in the shower as the warm water cascaded down in her body. She had found it hard to go back to sleep after having a gun pointed at her head and laid awake. She shivered recalling the cold void look in his eyes. 'He seemed so inhuman.' She mused.

Finishing up her hair she turned off the shower and threw open the curtain. Her eyes almost popping out of her head as she found Yazoo leaning against the vanity holding a towel out for her. She frowned at his audacity.

"We need to talk." He said ignoring the sheen of water on her naked body.

"Can we have this talk outside of the bathroom and preferably when I am dressed."

He tilted his head taking her curvy form. "Fine, get dressed. I will be in the room in ten minutes." He said pushing off the vanity and walking out of the bathroom.

True to his word he walked in to find Tifa sitting on the bed flicking her fingernails nervously. He walked to the other side of the bed and took a seat resting his head against the headboard. When she finally tore her gaze from her fingernails and looked at him, he knew he had her full attention.

"Whom or what are you three running from?" He asked in a rather deadpan tone.

Tifa pulled her legs up on the bed and also leaned her head against the headboard. She exhaled trying to gain the strength to relive and retell what all had happened.

"We are running from a foster home." She said looking at him as he raised a brow. His way of saying that there is more to the story than simply that.

"I was twelve when I was placed there. There were a few other kids there when I arrived. It was a mansion like I had never seen before. When I was shown my room I thought that I had really lucked out. Strange how you don't notice simple things like bars on windows, men roaming the halls and the terrified looks on the faces of the other children." Tifa stopped speaking for a moment to shake her head at herself.

"That first night I was sitting in my room when a boy came into the room. He was about my age and looked rather sweet really. He sat on the bed and called me over to explain the way the house worked. It was then that I learned that I was to become a whore. Cloud explained that if you tried to run that they would kill you before you reached the main gate. He asked…he asked me if I would like to be broken in before the older men got a hold. Say that they fuck me not caring to go easy for my first time. I was in shock and nodded dumbly. So my first time was with someone I barely knew, but at least he was gentle. He had been right when the men started to show up it was brutal, forced and by the end of the night I couldn't even piss without it hurting." She stopped again as her hands started to shake and tears trickled from the corners of her eyes.

Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears she continued. "It is strange what a person can get use to. Cloud became my best friend and when one of the men was to rough or beat us within inches of our lives the other was there to nurse back the hurt one. Then one morning he was gone and no one would tell me what had happened to him. I learned from one of the younger girls that there had been screaming from his room. While that was not unusual she said when she peeked out her door a man was dragging a black body bag. It had been a few weeks after Cloud disappeared before Marlene and Denzel showed up. They reminded me so much of cloud and myself that I made them a promise that I would save us no matter what." She whimpered, but Yazoo was still trying to take in everything that she was saying to him. He had some real shit foster parents, but nothing like that.

"I found out that a man by the name of Rufus Shinra ran the mansion. I managed to seduce and drug him one night. In the middle of the night after I made sure to securely tie him up and gag him I grabbed the kids, money and a car. I still don't know how we didn't get caught, but we ended up lost and stumbled upon your house. Marlene still has nightmares about the men. Denzel tries to block it from his mind just like me." She staring off into nothing as the ghost of her past started to haunt her.

"Why didn't you go to the police?" He asked thinking he knew the answer already.

"Yeah and what have the kids taken from me. They could end up right back there or some place worse. What if they wanted me to testify against him? I am sure having a nothing like me killed would be easy. I…no this is last time I want to ever think of that place again." She said shaking her head to reiterate her words.

"So what are you running from?" She asked to get the topic off her and the kids.

"Mother." He said deciding that if she could retell a story like that he could at least respect her enough to let her in on what she might be facing.

"Mother? You're running from your mother?" She half giggled feeling stupid for spilling her guts the way that she had to someone who couldn't even stand up to his mother.

A slow rueful smile as he turned to her. "M. Murderers, O. Outlaws, T. Trigger men, H. Hatchet men, E. Executioners and R. Ruffians among other things. However, all we really are is one thing. Assassins." Watching as his words sunk into her head and swallowed some air.

"O….okay and why pray tell is every bad-ass in the world after you?" She asked still not sure if he was telling the truth and just trying to get them out of his house.

"Someone set me up by switching envelopes and I shot the wrong person. One of three that ran my organization."

"That's why you wanted us to go?" She asked thinking maybe he wasn't asbad as he came off. He snorted a little at the hopeful sound in her voice.

"No, I am not a people person. I don't like them or trust them, but like I said stay if you want to or go I will not force you to do either. Just don't get in my way and try not to get yourselves killed." Yazoo said rising up off the bed and walking out of the room. He had heard of Rufus Shinra before and the type of business that he ran. He knew that he would have to be on the look out for his moron underlings. They were nothing compared to what may find them.

The sound of laughter from outside made him walk over to a window and peek outside. The children were playing tag and Marlene had almost got Denzel, but he jumped to left. Yazoo let out a breath turning away from the view and walking to the panel in the wall. He needed to make two items and then teach the children how to use them. He had no idea what to do about Tifa or what the girl was even capable of. Besides using a butcher knife.


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone learned the truth about each other a strange understanding filtered through the house. While they were not close like family they definitely had each other's back. Yazoo had decided to train Tifa on hand to hand combat since she turned out to be a little trigger happy shooting every and any thing before knowing who or what it was. It was a good thing she was a terrible shot or they would be dead by now. He had created a teddy bear that if you pulled the legs off actually concealed two daggers for Marlene. Denzel was given a watch that was really a locater with texting abilities so if they were taken somewhere Tifa or Yazoo would know where to start looking for them.

Tifa had started working at the diner in town to listen for any news of strangers coming while Yazoo was busy hacking into various systems to see what information he could learn about both their enemies. While he had learned nothing new about who was out to get him, Tifa seemed to be on everyone's radar. Rufus wanted her back rather badly along with his other possessions and was willing to pay top dollar. Yazoo often wondered if he wasn't on the run from the world would he turn them over. A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him no, but the assassin in him screamed yes.

He was beginning to realize that he was becoming too attached to the children and Tifa. Their trust in him was like nothing he had ever encountered before and wasn't sure if it was a good thing that they had such faith in him. Denzel had taken to following him wherever he went and Marlene was always checking to make sure that he was close. The strangest thing by far was when Tifa had asked to sleep in his room after work. She had told him that she was too tired to fight and if anyone showed up she would be a sitting duck. That one night turned into a nightly ritual two months ago and he was becoming all too aware of her warm body beside him at night.

The waiting for their enemies to make a move was starting to make him crazy, but he knew the game. Once you get antsy you get stupid and that is all that it takes.

"Maybe they aren't even looking for us anymore." Tifa said as she lazed in his bed.

Yazoo looked at her and shook his head with an almost cruel smirk on his face.

"Do you know who many people I have killed that probably thought the same thing?" Yazoo asked taking seat beside her and trying not to notice the way that her dress was riding up on her thighs. His mind thinking back to the last time he got laid. It was the night before the botched assassination when he was out with Loz.

"Loz." He growled low in his throat.

"Huh, What is a Loz?" Tifa asked.

"It is a who. A fucking dead who when I get my hands on him." Yazoo said jumping off the bed and snatching his jacket. Tifa quickly grabbed his arm stopping his exit.

"You're coming back right? I mean I don't care, but the kids seem to…." There had been something about the way that she kneeling on the bed in front of him with such sad longing eyes. He didn't even hear her words as he dropped his jacket and took her face into his hands and kissed her softly. Her hands went to his shirt to pull him down on top of her, as the kiss became more intense. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing up against his hardening shaft. Quickly unbuttoning his shirt till she could feel the warm soft flesh of his body beneath her fingers.

Yazoo was just about to pull her dress over head when a knock at the door made them jump up. Yazoo was the first to break the spell of silence that lingered between them and grabbed her quickly for one last kiss before walking out the door. Marlene was on the other side of the door checking to see they were okay. Yazoo gave her a pat on the head before walking away without an explanation. He had barely got to his bike when Marlene barreled out of the door begging him not to leave.

"Remember what I have taught you." Yazoo said climbing on his bike and starting it up.

He didn't look back as he sped off down the road and he didn't promise that he would return, because he really didn't know if would be. He knew that Tifa would try and explain it to the children, but he was starting to feel something that he had not before.

Worry

He waited in the back of the same dark musty club that Loz had brought him that night. He knew that he would show up sometime since this was his favorite place. It seemed that he had been correct when he waltzed in like he owned the place. Yazoo raised a brow when he noticed who he was with him, Kadaj. He was limping and looked thinner then the last time that he had seen him. 'I swear that boy has nine lives.' Yazoo thought.

Luckily Kadaj had received a call and left the bar, but Loz was to busy trying to pick up a girl. Well, actually Yazoo was not entirely sure if it was a he or a she, but it didn't seem to matter when Loz when to grab a boob and got a punch in the face. That was when he called it a night and stumbled from the bar toward his home. A few streets and finally they arrived at Loz's home. Yazoo moved up quickly behind him and effectively knocked him out. He slowly pulled Loz into his place and then dragged him up the stairs to his room. He tied his hands and feet to the posts of the bed so he couldn't move when he finally did wake up.

When Loz woke in the morning he was rather unhappy about the fact that he was tied to his bed with a massive headache. Yazoo was completely relaxed sitting in the chair near the bed. He almost had to laugh at the threats that were falling so easily from Loz's mouth, which he clearly could never go through with at any time soon. A sigh escaped Yazoo's mouth as he pulled a blade from his jacket and placed the tip on Loz's chest effectively making him shut up.

"Finished?" Yazoo asked getting a frightened nod yes from Loz.

"Good, now before I start carving into your chest how about you just come clean and tell me who set me up and why?" Yazoo smiled at the surprised look on Loz's face.

A/N

Sorry about the wait, but I had to finish two other stories first. Anyway hope you like it and I will try and update faster next time.


End file.
